Innocent Orange
by Ichigo-Mine
Summary: When Ichigo gets transfered to Ouran High and destroys a certain pair of twins car, what will happen? Let me give a hint. FRILLY DRESSES,FAKE GAY LOVE, CROSSDRESSING and much, much more... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

READ THIS NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!

Author's Note:

I never read the author's note, but if you read this one, I'll read yours. I promise! Cough*not* cough) This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice to me! I just love imagining/seeing Ichigo in cute/hot/sexy/badass/innocent costumes! He's damn HOT! So I want him to join the Host Club. Leave me reviews and you can suggest costumes that you want on a certain character. Oh and who you want to have a relationship with who! Eg: IDK, IchigoxGrimmjow? You get the picture.

WARNING! Future half rape! You won't know who. You can guess. You'll probably succeed.

Chapter 1

"Ichigo! Good morning!" Isshin yelled, falling out of a secret trap door which was conveniently above Ichigo's small bed. Ichigo awoke instantly, grabbing the goat chin's face, throwing his insane father out the window. There was a loud cry and the distinctive sound of a certain dad landing on an ever soft pile of dog crap.

"And Yuzu wonders why I keep my window open when I sleep," Ichigo sighed, scratching his neck. Suddenly, the goat chin appeared in Ichigo's room again.

"My beloved son! I have good news! You're transferring to Ouran High!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What the hell? Why?"

Ouran was a school for snobby, rich kids that could buy a small country with a month's worth of allowance. So why was Ichigo being transferred?

"No time to explain, son! Your new uniform is in your closet."

There was silence in the room.

"Well, are you going to leave?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why? Is my ever so gorgeous son afraid to show his body to his loving-"

"You old pervert!" Ichigo screamed, kicking his father in the stomach, causing him to fly through the door.

"Idiot dad…" Ichigo cursed. He looked at his uniform. A light blue blazer, white shirt, a black tie and a pair of black pants. He took of his sweatpants and quickly pulled on the black dress pants on before his dad could pop in again. He left the top button of the white dress shirt open, exposing a little of his slightly tanned chest. The orange headed teen left his shirt untucked and slipped the tie on, leaving it loose. Ichigo grabbed his blazer on, not bothering to button it up. He was going to be seen as a troublemaker, so why not look like one?

Five minutes later, Ichigo was downstairs, holding the new black bag his dad bought for him. Apparently he wanted Ichigo to look more mature for the "_ladies". _Of course that earned him a swift kick in the manhood.

"Good luck, Ichi-ni! Have a good day!" Yuzu said, a big smile on her face. Ichigo let a small, but true smile appear on his face. He ruffled Yuzu's hair and lightly punched Karin on the shoulder, who was reading a sports magazine.

"Try not to bring home another group of crazy fangirls again, Ichi!" Karin snorted, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

Ichigo smirked as the vivid memories came back. His now considered "old" school held a festival and Ichigo's class had to host an anime cosplay café. Ichigo was Ritsuka Aoyagi for the anime "Loveless". Of course the cat ears threw all the girls into insanity. When Ichigo got home there was a herd of crazy fangirls that surrounded the house, screaming Ichigo's name.

"Well, I better be going," Ichigo said, opening the door. It was a beautiful day. The sun was even brighter and the sky was a pure blue, not a single cloud strewn in the blue depths. Ouran was only a fifteen minute walk from the Kurosaki clinic. As Ichigo walked, he thought about his friends back at Karakura. Rukia would be as proud as a midget could be. Orihime would be sad since she has a crush on him. Chad would be natural as usually, Ishida would be pushing up his glasses. Ichigo gave a snort at that. He swore that the four-eyes pushed his glasses up at least fifty times a day. Tatsuki would punch him, Renji would swear and then Ichigo would swear right back. Ah good times, good times.

As Ichigo got lost in his thoughts, he hadn't looked both ways when he crossed the street to arrive at Ouran. A pure white limo was racing along the road, glinting in the sunlight. A soon as Ichigo saw the three-hundred horse powered million-dollars-on-wheels heading straight for him; he quickly jumped high in the air. Way high. Ichigo's timing was perfect. A soon as the limo had braked; Ichigo had landed on the roof of the expensive car.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. Thank you Dad! All those years of jumping over the goat chin's so- called "Fatherly love" actually came in handy. But Ichigo's relief went "bye bye" after he realized that he had just massively dented the white car.

"Shit!" Ichigo swore, quickly jumping off the limo, wide eyes widening while they stared at him.

"_Great! I attracted people!"_ thought Ichigo, scowling. The door to the limo flung open. And out came two devilishly handsome twins! (The Hitachiin twins to all the douches out there!)

"You've got some nerve to step on our car!" said the twin on the left.

"Yeah! By my guess, you're just a commoner just like Haruhi!" the other twin stated.

"So how ever are you gonna pay for the pain and damage you've done?" both twins yelled dramatically, wiping away fake tears. And all this time that the twins have been talking, Ichigo had his back turned to them.

"Hey! Look at us while we're talking!" the Hitachiin brothers yelled with mock anger.

Ichigo turned around presenting his burning molten amber eyes, surrounded be long lashes. His chiseled jaw and slightly tanned skin gave off a sexy look. His bright and messy hair made him look exotic. With a button of his shirt open, gave the twins a glimpse of his perfect neck, telling them that he had a FINE body. Very FINE indeed. Emphasis on the FINE!

The Hitachiin twins gave off two wide grins that told Ichigo that he was about to be shited on.

"Hmmm, not bad, not bad!" said one twin, placing a finger on his chin.

"Yes, yes! He could be useful." Said the other, poking Ichigo in the chest.

"Huh?" was Ichigo's stupendous reply. He gave a confused look at the twins, cocking his head to the side. And DAMN did he look CUTE! How could some so wild and exotic be cute and innocent at the same time? Nobody knows…

"Come with us!" shouted the twins, while they each grabbed one of Ichigo's arms, dragging him to the grand school.

"Ugh! What the hell are you doing? Let go!" Ichigo screamed, struggling against the two devils. Oh what were they going to do to Ichigo? What? WHAT? WWWWHHHAAATTT?


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~! GASP!

Author's Note! READ~: Okay! Second chapter and going STRONG. Anyways, this chapter has crossdressing, swearing, and …GASP! What seems like an INNOCENT ICHIGO? What will happen! Read and Review!

The twins kept dragging Ichigo, who was struggling like crazy.

"What are you gonna do to me? Rape me or something?" Ichigo joked. But sadly for Ichigo ( but way fangirl-tastic for us) the twins eyes lit up. They quickly pulled to a stop, making Ichigo fall forward.

"This is so going to get us high points!" yelled a fairly excited twin.

"Should we hold the damages against him or leave him clueless?" debated the other twin, nudging the scowling teen back on the ground again. The two twins stared at each other.

"CLUELESS!" they both shouted, giggling like highs school girls. They both picked up Ichigo again and ran into the school. If you happened to be a random student walking to your class, you may have seen the wondrous sight of two handsome twins with grins, carrying a struggling sexy redhead into the washroom. Were they going to make out with him? Molest him? Maybe do NAUGHTY things? Your imagination runs wild.

Anyways, the twins dragged Ichigo into a stall and locked the door. To keep Ichigo from breaking free, one of the twins reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. He quickly slapped them on to Ichigo's wrists before he could react.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo shouted, struggling against the cuffs. His elbow slammed on to the wall, porcelain cracking, yet Ichigo was not affected.

"I think we should force him to do or demands. He's not the sort of guy who would just do it with nothing against him" pointed out the twin who grabbed out his phone and started dialing.

"Yeah, I think your right," said the other twin, examining the broken porcelain.

"Alright. Question number one: Do you want to be sued in any way?" asked the kneeling twin.

"Hell to the fucking no?" replied Ichigo, haughtily.

"Okay, if you'd rather not get sued, you have to follow my twin, Hikaru and I, Kaoru's every command," said the twin called Kaoru.

"No," was the orange headed teen's response.

Kaoru stared at Ichigo while Ichigo glared at Kaoru. After a minute of no movement of any sort, Ichigo started to get impatient. Ichigo scowled and flicked Kaoru in the eye.

"I'll take that as a yes! And ow?" Kaoru said, rubbing his eye.

Ichigo sighed. His family couldn't afford to get sued. It took enough money just to get the freaking shoelaces on the leather shoes! The rest of the uniform was a welcoming gift from the school.

"," Ichigo groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

"Hey Kaoru. The "supplies" will be here in a minute or so," stated Hikaru, flipping his phone shut.

"Good, good. Now Ichigo, this is what you have to do…

Where is Hikaru and Kaoru? The guests have already arrived!" Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"I don't know," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up.

The music room was full of pretty, young ladies, laughing and talking with the hosts. Suddenly, the door flung open.

"Sorry we were lat."

"Something interesting caught our eye."

Many eyes looked at the two twins standing casual with their hands on their hips. Everybody's gaze traveled to what seemed like leashes in the twins' hands. The black leashes lead to an exquisite black collar, studded with…. ruby strawberries? But what astonished the room even more was the beautiful boy owning the collar.

The stunning teen had a headband of red and white frills adorning his messy, ruffled sunset orange hair, barley touching those innocent honey-gold eyes, surrounded by long, light lashes. The straight nose in-between exquisitely high, pink cheek bones. Plump, light pink lips were open just a bit from shock.

The cute dress surrounded the boy's muscular, yet slim figure perfectly, pronouncing his feminine curves. The dress itself was a masterpiece, despite the boy. A round, frilled collar with a giant red ribbon pinned in the middle. In the centre sat a red strawberry. Strawberry fettish much? It was very tight around the waist and had ribbons crisscrossing on the back. The skirt was mid thigh length, ribbons and lace running over it in layers, barley covering the boy's long, tanned legs.

"OMG! Who is he? He's so hot!"

"Just adorable!"

"His hair! It's gorgeous.

Ichigo grimaced. What the fuck was wrong with these people? Seeing a guy in a dress was "cute"?

Yeah, right.

Author's Note~: I know, I know. I cut it short and the ending was horrible! But I really wanted to post this on already! SORRY! Anyways, I'll make sure the next chapter is on soon! That is if you REVIEW! SO YOU SHOULD! Just saying. CLICK THAT BUTTON, MAN!


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Oranges Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yeah! New chapter! Hope you all like it. Oh and you'd better review! Give me some pairing (eg: Ichigox? Or I don't know, Tamakix?) Oh and I might add other bleach characters into to the host club like Grimmjow or Shirosaki because they are just HOT! Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!

Everyone in the room was clearly shocked, but the twins appeared to "not notice" and kept dragging the moppy Ichigo along. They made their way to a table of guests, all of them pleasantly female of course. The three sat on the opposite couch.

"I suppose we should introduce our Strawberry Chan to our guests," said Hikaru, putting an arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"This is Ichigo. He's very violent and dominant. Yet he can be… submissive," purred Kaoru, tilting Ichigo's face towards his, a small smile playing on his lips. Ichigo's nerve was running short. He knew that what they were doing was just an act, but this was just wrong! The girls cooed at him and played with his bright hair, commenting on how "cute" he was. Ichigo's bar of annoyance had just reached full capacity,

"That's it! Fuck being sued! I'm not putting up for anymore shit. I'm out, you gay fucktards!" Ichigo swore, jumping to his feet, sprinting to the door. So what if he was going to be sued? His dad could take care of that! But he was not going to put up with those girls! Ichigo ran to the washroom to change back into his uniform. Once he was in, he ripped off the offending headband and threw it to the ground. Ichigo was half-way into taking the dress of frills off when he remembered that those fucking twins took his uniform and hid it away!

"Fucking fags," Ichigo growled, slamming his fist on the sink. Then, the door slammed open and three students strutted in. The biggest one of them all with a friggin eye patch on his scary face stared at Ichigo.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" Ichigo growled, pulling the dress up again, covering himself up.

"Hey, Ken. I think boss would like this doll in her collection, don't cha think?" sneered the bald guy with a wicked grin.

"Well, I don't see anything beautiful or elegant about him. He is nothing compared to my beauty," scoffed the girly dude at the back, who was applying a clear coat to his nails.

"You fag," Ichigo hissed, his grip tightening on the damned dress. The bald guy suddenly lunged at Ichigo, but Ichigo was quick and dodged the grasping hands. Ichigo ran for the door, knocking it open and started to sprint.

"Get him, you idiots!"

Ichigo could hear the door slamming open and the stomping that were catching up to his own.

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore, pulling ahead in a moment of speed. He raced to the first door he could find and flung it opened. Not caring about what room he had just entered, the carrot top quickly slammed it close, locking the door. Ichigo slid down the light pink door and gave out a relieved sigh.

"I knew you would be back! Now get off your ass!" yelled two voices. Ichigo's eyes shot open, staring at the two twins that had dragged him into this whole fucking mess.

"YOU!" Ichigo squeaked, pointing his finger at those "damned" twins.

"US!" countered the twins.

"Damn you… you …you POOFACE!" Ichigo chocked out, scrambling off the ground. The twins bursted into laughter at the strawberry's lame comeback. The rest of the host club sighed at the three's childish actions. Ichigo fumed as he held on to the dress close to his perfect frame.

"Can you just give me back my fucking uniform?" Ichigo hissed, giving his signature "kamikaze" glare at the grinning twins. Tamaki stood up from his place and clapped his hands loudly to get everybody's attention.

"Excuse me! I am very dearly sorry, but the host club will be closed for the day. You may all come back tomorrow. I thank you from the bottom of our hearts!" Tamaki said dramatically, using his hands to gesture the door. The guests started to whisper, but followed the blonde's command. Mori stood at the door, opening it so all the guests could leave.

Once the room was gone of the female race, Tamaki led Ichigo to the couch in the middle of the extravagant room. Ichigo obediently sat down, so he and the fags could settle this. The members sat down on the opposing side, Tamaki sitting in the middle and the twins on either side. Hunny stumbled on to Tamaki's lap, Mori sempai, politely standing behind him. Haruhi and Kyoya remand at the side.

"So tell me what was so out of hand that we had to cancel the host club today?" Tamaki asked, staring at Ichigo.

"Hey don't look at me! Those fags did it!" Ichigo stammered, pointing at the twins, angrily.

"Nuh uh! You're the one who trashed our car!" the twins shouted, crossing their arms.

"So what? You have enough money to fix that with your monthly allowance!" Ichigo sneered, throwing up his arms for emphasis. Kyoya rolled his eyes and kept scribbling on to his clipboard.

Unnoticed, Hunny silently fumed in Tamaki's lap. It was past his special cake time! He wanted cake NOW! Hunny's eyebrow twitched as he gripped his bunny tighter.

" UUUUGGGGHHHH! GET OVER IT! I WANT MY CAKE! "Hunny screamed, running over to Ichigo. He leapt on to Ichigo's shoulders and started to pull at the orange locks. HARD.

"AH! Stop, you little-"

Mori ran over to Ichigo and carefully pried the little cake deprived monster of the strawberry's head.

"Little shit," Ichigo mumbled, hands on his head, checking for any bald patches.

"Now that's settled, tell us who you are!" Tamaki said.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, freshman year," the orange headed teen said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm Tamaki Suoh, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Haruhi Fujioka, Mori Takashi, Hunny Mitsukuni and Kyoya Ootori," the blond said, pointing at everyone who was named.

Ichigo simply nodded. He glared at the twins, "Hikaru" and "Kaoru" were also staring at him. Ichigo growled a low, sinister sound which made the twins eyes widen.

"OHH! He's a demon!" the twins yelled, running behind Hunny. Ichigo smirked. He got a few pointers from one of his best friend, Grimmjow, on growling.

'I swear the damn cat could _growl _!' Ichigo snickered in his own mind.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai. Is Ichigo going to join the host club?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to the blond teen.

"Why of course! I can see it now! Ichigo Kurosaki, the bad-ass type! Yes!" Tamaki shouted, leaping into the air, placing his foot on the coffee table, fist above his head.

"Hey! I never said I would join! And why the hell do you have a freaking girl in a host club that serves women in the first place! That's just wrong!" Ichigo protested, pointing at Haruhi.

"Wh-wha? Haruhi's not a girl! She's a man, just like the rest of us!" Tamaki stuttered. The rest of them face palmed at Tamaki's obvious screw up. The twins were laughing their asses off.

"Idiot," Ichigo murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! All the more reason for you to be in the host club! Now that you know our dear Haruhi's secret, we have to stay with you to make sure you don't give it away!" Tamaki panicked, grabbing Ichigo.

"Fine fine! I'll join your stupid club! So you fags can't sue me or shit. Got that?" Ichigo bargained.

"Yes, Strawberry-Chan!" they all said at the same time.

"Fuck you."

Well? I know I didn't update in a LONG time. I couldn't type anything for a WEEK. But then suddenly, I had a typing streak! LONG LIVE ICHIGO! Read and Review! Gimme pairings and themes! Eg: Sport theme, Fantasy theme, Cosplay theme etc.!


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Oranges Chapter 4

Hey everyone! This is chapter four of my fantastic story! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was working on other on shots (all featuring Ichigo). Please make sure you check them out. I'll put them on as soon as they can! Read and Review!

After Tamaki finished explaining the history and the duties of the oh so holy host club, Kyoya introduced to the host club a new cosplay theme party plan.

"My sources have recently informed me that more of the female population are reading and watching anime and manga. If I do say so myself, many are obsessed with the male characters," Kyoya announced, pushing his ever present glasses up.

"You will all be assigned an anime character that suits you the most," he went on giving each member a package." Read it all and make sure you come here on time tomorrow so you have enough time for costumes and preparation."

"Gah"

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to the sound of a high pitch beeping. His fist slammed down on the son of a bitch. The redhead yawned and stretched, slipping out of his bed to take a quick shower. Half awake, the groggy teen shuffled his way to the bathroom. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he turned the water on, stripped, and then jumped in. Ichigo yawned again while turning the water off, forgetting to use shampoo in the thirty second long "shower". He grabbed his uniform of the toilet seat and pulled it on. The fiery teen brushed his teeth impatiently, thinking about what his day was going to be like. First of all, there was the fucking party thing he had to take part of. Ugh. Super. He made an attempt to comb down his hair, but quickly gave up with a sigh of exasperation. Ichigo walked down the stairs, mumbling to himself with his bag on his shoulder, grabbing a slice of whole grain toast when he was in the kitchen. He said his goodbyes and he was off.

The day past by quickly, and without him knowing, it was almost time for the party.

"Shit!" Ichigo swore, sprinting to the famous third music room, bag unzipped. He ran down the corridors, almost face-planting smack on to the ground where a stupid fucking dickface had spilt his freakin' Kool-Aid. (And yes, even insanely rich people drink Kool-Aid!)

Finally, out of breath, Ichigo ran into the music room, dropping his bag onto the floor.

"You know, you could have called us and you could have gotten a ride in our golf cart!" the twins shouted, driving in on their lilac golf cart.

"I don't even have your fucking phone number!" Ichigo shouted, feeling lightheaded from all that running.

"My my, Berry Chan! How desperate you are! Trying so hard to get someone to be yours! Someone to love and to be held in his arms. A total uke!" the twins said, clinging on to said berry head.

"Fuck you!" was the only reply the twins got.

"Settle down. Your costumes are on the couch. Hurry up and get them on. You have one hour before the guest arrive." Kyoya told them, gesturing to the couch. Ichigo walked over to the couch looking at the display of costumes. He grabbed the bag with his name on it, and walked to the change room in the back of the music room. Why it was there was a mystery. Ichigo closed the curtain and looked at the costume in his hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

The twins bursted out laughing as Kyoya rolled his eyes. The fuming teen stomped out in his boxers with a the big shredded box in his hands that he threw at the twins.

"Your being Nami from the anime One Piece!" the twins explained, waving their arms around.

"Why do I have to be a girl! Can't I cosplay as Naruto or something?" Ichigo yelled, stomping his feet.

"If you don't get that costume on right now, your family will be sued, you dumb strawberry!" the twins shouted, grabbing the box of the ground then pushing the berry into the change room.

"If you don't get into that costume right now, were gonna have to force it!" the twins threatened the sound of fabric ripping and screams erupted from the tiny change room.

"Oh god," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Welcome, my beautiful guests! I hope you have a wonderful time!" Tamaki said grandly. He was wearing a black uniform lined with gold. He had died his hair black and put on deep purple contact lenses and dare I say looked a heck lot like LeLouche.

Kyoya was wearing a large blue high neck tee with white shorts. He was also supporting white arm and legwarmers rimmed with blue, blue sandals and a ninja band across his forehead. His hair was gelled up wards in a duck butt kinda shape. He cosplayed as Sasuke Uchiha.

Currently, Honey Sempai and Mori Sempai were sitting on the couch. Honey was wearing a baggy white long sleeve and long jeans. His hair was also died black and he had black contacts. There were bags under his eyes creating the signature "L" look.

Mori was supporting a black shihakusho and a white haori with the number 6 on the back. He had warajis on his feet, and had black extensions falling to his shoulders with kenseikan on his head. He also had the white scarf that surrounded his neck. A pink sheath that held a real katana was sitting on his hip.

The twins were picking on a certain berry head that was swearing at them with words that could get him blow out of the COUNTRY if the president was there.

Hikaru was dressed in a white tank top, leather pants and a leather jacket and had bandages wrapping around his neck. His skin seemed darker and he had dark makeup surrounding his eyes. A stigmata was drawn on his forehead. He had extensions that end at the neck and his whole head was died black.

Kaoru had on a leather vest, leather pants and had thick bandages around his hands and forearms. His skin was also darker, but instead had fake stitches across his lips. Kaoru had very long extensions that ended at his waist and was dies blond.

Together they were Devit and Jasdero from D. Gray Man, the Bonds Noah.

Haruhi was sitting on the couch opposite to Honey and Mori and was quietly sipping her tea. She was wearing a blue sailor styled school uniform with knee high socks and brown shoes. She had long brown extensions that fell to her waist with two blue ribbons on each side of her head. She was Tohru Honda from the anime "Fruit Basket."

Last, but not least was the ever so BEAUTIFUL Ichigo! He had a blue and golden vest on that exposed his toned stomach and had a cropped white jacket that was lined with orange with blue sandals. He also had on a very SMALL, a very TINY, a very MINI orange skirt. He had orange extensions that stopped at her shoulders.

"God! Why do I have to be Nami?I don't even like One Piece. I still don't get why the idiot guy in it can stretch so far!" Ichigo complained, shoving cake down his throat.

" Cause you have the same hair colour as her! That's why!" the twins yelled, staring at Ichigo as if he were the most idiotic being they have ever layed their eyes on.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that or I'll beat the crap out of your skinny butts!" Ichigo hissed, not wanting to look like a retard in front of so many people.

"My Ichigo! Don't you look cute today!"

"I love your vest!You think I could borrow it?"

"Kurosaki Sempai! Kiss me now!"

"Ugh! God, when is this going to end?" Ichigo yelled, falling down to his knees, over dramatically. He quickly ran away and took a seat in a partially deserted area. He sighed putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Suddenly, a pink blur flashed right in front of him.

"BBBLLLAAAHHH!" the figure yelled at the unsuspecting berry.

"GGAAAHH!" Ichigo screamed, jumping up onto the seat, backing up against the wall.

"Teehee! You sure are pretty! I gotta have you in my collection! I just gotta!"

Ichigo looked below him and saw a cute little girl underneath him. She had short bubblegum pink hair and large eyes. She could have been in Kindergarten!

"What the heck are talking about?" Ichigo said, not wanting to taint the little girl with foul language. How sweet of him.

"Opps. I didn't tell you who I am! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi! The owner of this host club!" Yachiru said happily, bouncing around. Immediately the rest of the host club was there.

"What do you mean the host club is yours?" Tamaki said in disbelief. Yachiru giggled.

"Well, my father talked with your father. Did ya know their friends? Anyways, then my father threatened your father into giving me the host club and ya know what happened?" Yachiru explained. She leaned right into Tamaki's face.

"I GOT THE HOST CLUB!" she shouted, spitting all over Tamaki's face.

"Doesn't sound like their "friends" to me," Haruhi muttered, crossing her arms.

"Now as the QUEEN of the host club, I hereby demote tall blond guy to servant! From now on, I will rule this kingdom with Ichi-Chan!" Yachiru shouted, pointing her finger at said people.

"…"

"WHAT!"

Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Took a lot of work! Review!

NO FLAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

Innocent Oranges Chapter 5

Hey, hey, hey! Hope you like this chapter! Not sure if anyone in the host club is old enough to drive, but in this fanfic, THEY ARE!

The host club shouted and screamed at the little pink-haired girl who was happily munching on sweets.

"AGGGHHHH! BLAHGAHFLAUNGENHA!" Tamaki shouted, his brain not able to comprehend what just happened. His flailing hands knocking Yachiru's cookie out of her grasp.

'Crunch'

Tamaki immediately stopped yelling, lifting up his leather shoes, revealing a terminated cookie. Yachiru slowly got off the couch, her pink bangs covering her eyes. A dark, disturbing aura surrounding her small body. She lifted her head, an insanely happy grin on her face. The host club gulped.

" Tamaki-Chan? Would you like your balls fried or toasted?" Yachiru said cutely, as she slammed her fists down on the coffee table, almost snapping it in half.

Tamaki shrieked in fear as he grabbed his little walkie-talkie from his pocket.

"I need a COOKIE! MY BALLS ARE IN DANGER!" the terrified prince shrieked, covering his crotch his Ichigo's hand.

"What The Fuck?" Ichigo swore, elbowing the sobbing blond in the temple, knocking him out. Kyoya, who was the only calm one, grabbed a chocolate cookie from the table beside them and handed it to the pink-haired girl. Immediately her eyes brightened and the dark aura vanished. She quickly grabbed the cookie and started munching on it happily. The host club sweat-dropped. Was this little demon really going to be the club's owner?

The next few days, Ichigo hung out with the host club, learning more about how to appreciate and love women.

"You have to compliment them! Give them every bit of your attention!" Tamaki told him, his eyes sparkling, hands clasped together.

"No way! Ichigo's the badass! You gotta seem like you don't give a shit about them" the twins tutted.

Ichigo however, was paying no attention to them and was staring out the glass window, absent-minded. Kyoya walked over to the loud group, releasing Ichigo from the grasps of boredom.

"Honey-Sempai is currently at home nursing a cold. Since one of the members of the host club isn't here, we will be taking a break. We are all going to the beach," he informed, taking his laptop out, showing some pictures of the pristine beach. Ichigo leaned in, his eyes widening in shock.

"That's where we're going! You gotta be shitting me!" Ichigo screamed, banging his head on the table.

"I don't want to see that dickhead again! The strawberry complained, pulling on Kyoya's shirt.

"Too bad, so sad," Kyoya stated, dragging the frustrated child into his open-roofed black sports car. Everybody squished in the back, except for Kyoya who insisted that he needed the front of the car to himself. Ichigo was squashed between the car door and Tamaki, his head almost hanging out of the car, flopping in the wind while Kyoya drove like madman desperate to reach the destination as fast as possible.

They reached the beach in no time, parking the car onto the white sand.

"We will be staying at "Ocean Way Hotel" for the night," pointing his fingers at the huge, five star hotel that a carsick Ichigo almost walked into because they parked so close. Kyoya hated the walk when you parked far away. The club walked in to the grand hotel. Ichigo was looking around nervously as if someone would suddenly pop out and attack him.

And just that happened. A white figure tackled the orange-haired teen onto the ground, causing the host club to disperse.

"Ichi-Chan!" the figure said, hugging the hell out of the nearly unconscious berry. The host club got a good look at the unknown person. Shocking white hair, pale skin and the oddest inverted gold eyes. He looked exactly like Ichigo! The opposite of him anyways, the insane smile on his face defiantly did not match the currently, deep scowl on Ichigo's face.

"Shiro! I told you not to call me that!" Ichigo complained, bopping the other teen on the head.

"Awww! Ichi-Chan! Why didja leave me? All I had was Zangy-Chan to play wit!" Shiro said, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

"Ummm… excuse me, but who are you?"asked the ever so bold Haruhi.

"Huh? I'm Ichi's cuz, Shirosaki. An' who da hell are ya?" the pale teen said, narrowing his eyes, holding the struggling berry closer.

"We are the host club!" shouted a surprised Tamaki, hands waving around.

"And what da fuck is that'?" Shiro asked, raising a single, non-existent eyebrow.

"We are a group of seven handsome, rich men that have too much time on our hands that keep woman happy and loved!" Tamaki said dramatically, dropping to his knees, as if the host club was the best thing that ever happened to the world.

"Huh, really? Ya sound like a bunch of man whores if ya ask me." Shiro sneered, gold eyes glinting with malice.

"Excuse me? And who are you to tell use were whores, eh?" Tamaki pouted, clutching on to his "queen".

"Like I said, I'm Shirosaki Hichigo! The son of the owner of this hotel. The guy who could make ya sleep on the hammock outside," Shiro said, examining his black fingernails.

"Shi! Don't be so rude to our guest!" a voice rang out. An exotic women walked towards them. She had long, purple hair, with flipped bangs. Her yellow, cat-like eyes sparkling with mischief. She was wearing a plain black tee with plain, cut up jeans. Tamaki immediately ran over to her, grasping her hand.

"Hello, my beautiful rose! Your prince has arrived to do your every bidding," he said, kissing her tanned hand. A long, wooden cane smashed into the side of Tamaki's head.

"Well that's another concussion. I wonder how many brain cells he lost," Haruhi sighed, dragging the fallen "prince" onto the couch.

"Why, Ichigo! Why are you here?" the owner of the cane said, draping an arm over the purple haired woman that was immediately brushed off.

"Just a break from school, Urahara," Ichigo said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Oh really! Well then you better go out and have some fun then! And please take Shiro with you. He's driving your uncle into insanity," Urahara said, fanning himself.

"Ugh! Fine…" Ichigo sighed, staring sadly at the pale teen who was poking Mori-Sempai.

"Oh and before you go and have fun, I have a letter from your father for you. I suggest you read it tonight," the women said seriously ,staring into Ichigo's eyes, handing him the ivory envelope. Ichigo looked down at the letter, than look up.

"Okay, Yourichi," he said, tucking it into his back pocket.

"Let's go, let's go! The twins shouted, running out the door, straight into Kyoya's parked car.

"What the fuck did I do to deserve this life?" Ichigo said, face palming.

Hope you like this chapter! I already written the next chapter. Just gotta type it. Review!


End file.
